


Fabricando Fit Faber

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Five Reasons Why They Never Got Together [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>practice makes perfect (latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabricando Fit Faber

"You could do anything for as long as you want without having to worry about the consequences," Daniel had said, more focused on the blackboard than what he'd said. Jack caught Teal'c's eye and they both fled the room. Responsibility be damned; they deserved a break.

Jack had started small: teaching himself to throw pots on a wheel, riding a bike through the SGC, intergalactic golf, that kind of thing, but even that got old after 50 loops or so. Jack needed something with higher stakes to keep boredom at bay.

His first plan was to kiss Carter. The whole Zatarc thing was still fresh in his mind; admitting he cared enough to impair his ability to command had been downright frightening. He hadn't known what to do about it, so he'd ignored it. But looping gave him an opportunity he wouldn't have had. He could see if it was worth pursuing anything with Carter, and then act on that decision when they got things back to normal. It wasn't taking advantage, he convinced himself, just experimenting.

Too bad the experiment had been a total flop. Well, he had resigned, bent Carter back over his arm, and kissed her just like he'd planned, but there had been no sparkage. Sure, it had been nice, but nothing more. Carter had kissed him back and everything, but it hadn't felt _right_ in the way he'd been expecting. And, when Carter pulled back right before the loop ended, for a split second some traitorous corner of his brain said he was looking into the wrong pair of baby blues.

Jack had spent the next loop moping, and the next thinking, and by the end of the third he had a plan. It had been a shock to realize that, while he cared for Carter more than he should, Daniel was first in his heart, and, as he was surprised to discover, other parts of his anatomy. His plan of attack was similar to the previous, but without as public a finish. He dressed in civilian clothes, jeans and a plaid button down this time, dropped off his resignation with Hammond, and sauntered down to Daniel's office. Danny was bent over his desk, as usual. Jack snuck up behind him, spun the chair around, and planted one on the surprised archeologist.

For a few perfect seconds, Jack was convinced he'd finally died and gone to heaven. Then Daniel was pushing him away with an unhappy expression on his face. "You have some nerve, Jack O'Neill," he said to a flummoxed colonel. "You're four years too late, a big honking clue too short. I've moved on, Jack," Daniel said while Jack's mouth worked silently. "You should, too, I think."

"Who is it?" Jack asked, starting to feel the tingle that heralded the end of a loop. White light flashed, but Jack was able to read the name off Daniel's lips: _Davis_. The next loop began, and, faced with Daniel's serious, clueless face, Jack almost cried.


End file.
